My Heartbreak Lullaby
by Sd-Fan
Summary: Marron had discovered Chaiki's identity as Sinbad and had suddenly *broken* up with him! How are they going to get each other back through the love they have for each other...how do they really feel about each other?Was this the end or just the beginning?


~My Heartbreak Lullaby…. ~  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne are not mine, well, they are mine in  
  
dreams though…lol……Oh ya,and the song "Heartbreak Lullaby" by A*Teens isn't  
  
mine too…it is still a property of the ever popular and fantastic new group, A*Teens!  
  
  
  
~Some things to know while reading this fic:~  
  
  
  
/ / means that that particular text in it are the lyrics from the song "Heartbreak Lullaby"  
  
  
  
stands for that particular POV of the character…the name of the character that is having  
  
that POV while be stated just below the lyrics…  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hi all, this is my very first time writing a songfic,so please bear with me ok?  
  
Oh ya, please review it, I really wanna know how other people think of it….thanks a lot!  
  
The song "Heartbreak Lullaby" by A*Teens was introduced to me by a friend of mine, and  
  
she's also a great fic writer, and a straight CCS fan too^^;…her pen-name is Summer Rain  
  
and if you wanna chack out some of her fics, go to her section by following this URL:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=143583  
  
Ok,that's it for now, enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
/In the still of the night  
  
I can almost feel you lying next to me  
  
Like it used to be…/  
  
Marron:  
  
Down there, in her room…Marron was lying in her bed…  
  
sad and lonely…and at a loss of what to do….  
  
"Why? Why did that Chaiki have to lie to me…and even worse…he…"  
  
Marron felt a drop of her tear roll down from her eyes….  
  
"He actually deceived my feelings…I hate him…"  
  
I don't actually hate him a lot…but….I just can't bring myself to forgive him….  
  
I really still do need his love….and I still do love him the same as ever….but….  
  
nothing can be the same again…….and nothing will ever change this fate….  
  
"I really wish someone would just come and comfort me…but who…?"  
  
  
  
/ And it's hard to let go  
  
When there's always something there reminding me  
  
How things could be… /  
  
Chaiki:  
  
"Why doesn't she listen to me?! Why? What have I done wrong? I merely wanted  
  
to prevent her from harm…"  
  
Chaiki whispered to himself in bed…still feeling really depressed…  
  
"I know I cant let her go just like that…I just got to clear this matter with her…  
  
have to let her realize how much I really love her…I admit that I once lied to her  
  
about me falling for her…but now, it is really true that I have fallen for her…I really  
  
do love her now…."  
  
Chaiki could feel his heart being torn into pieces…the pain was there, and no one  
  
except Marron could make his heart a whole again…  
  
If only I could turn back time,and I would never even dream of deceiving you…I know  
  
hate me now…but I'm not gonna give up…you are now my life, and my soul belongs  
  
to you and no one but you…I will not even dream of letting you go just because of  
  
this…whenever I look into your eyes…it always would remind me of how life together  
  
with you could have been…  
  
/I've tried to get you off my mind  
  
I've tried to play my part  
  
But every time I close my eyes  
  
You're still inside my heart …/  
  
Marron:  
  
"I can no longer put up with you Chaiki…this relationship can't go on…"  
  
Marron whispered to herself, and slowly closed her swelling eyes which had been  
  
becoming wetter and wetter for the past few hours…  
  
I really don't understand myself, why do I still see you even after I've closed my  
  
eyes? I really hate you for doing that to me, but why do I still think of you…and  
  
…I really don't understand…you're always inside my heart no matter what I do…what  
  
can I do to stop thinking of you? DO I REALLY LOVE YOU THAT MUCH…?"  
  
/Why can't I laugh  
  
Why must I cry  
  
Every time we say goodbye…/  
  
Marron:  
  
Do I really hate him that much? I know that he's done something which had hurt  
  
me and I should hate him…but I'm feeling that he still cares for me…maybe I shouldn't  
  
be so hard on him? What exactly should I do? Why can't I just laugh and not cry…  
  
I know I really don't wanna say goodbye to his heart…what should I do?…"  
  
Marron's mind was beginning to swirl and it really hurts, as if she was dying of a headache…  
  
and she felt that all she felt like doing now was to leave everything behind…and take it as  
  
nothing had happened at all…  
  
  
  
/Why does it rain  
  
Here in my heart  
  
Every day that we're apart…. /  
  
Chaiki:  
  
I can't stand it any longer…my heart is soon breaking…as if it was raining  
  
really heavily in there…how I wish we weren't separated at all…and how I wish  
  
you are just beside me…stopping the rain which is soon turning into a storm in my  
  
heart…bringing sunshine back to my heart…giving me back my happiness…  
  
/ Why can't it be  
  
Just you and me  
  
What will it take to make you see  
  
These are the words  
  
To my heartbreak lullaby… /  
  
Marron/Chaiki:  
  
I just can't live without you, I really know that deep down in my heart…  
  
even if it's the end of the world…until the end of time…I want to be with you…  
  
to feel your heart beating, nothing at all should separate us…no matter what…  
  
what will it take…to make you see that I truly love you…  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Both of them, unable to go to sleep, got up and went out to the balcony…  
  
to look at the stars…now shining bright up in the sky…  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
/ Like the stars in the sky  
  
You still keep on shining down your light on me  
  
but out of reach …/  
  
Marron:  
  
Oh my…I really can't stop thinking of you, I still am angry that you deceived  
  
my feelings…but about what you said…it really did seem that you now love  
  
me sincerely… I don't know why…but I know that I could really feel your love  
  
for me whenever I am with you…and you will always continue to shine you light  
  
of love on me, keeping me warm and safe…just like the stars shining right now…  
  
they're really beautiful…but after this incident…I don't think I'll be able to reach  
  
that light you gave me again…  
  
/ And I know that in time  
  
You will come back to your senses, see the signs  
  
And change your mind /  
  
Chaiki:  
  
I guess I'll leave you alone for now my dear Marron…I'll give you time…to  
  
think about it…and I hope one day…you'll come back to your senses and  
  
see that I really do love you dearly…and change your mind…  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was not long before Chaiki and Marron met each other at the balcony…looking back  
  
at each other, and into each other's eyes once again…as if to say that they were sorry…  
  
But it was not long before they both tried to look away from each other…  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
/ I try to look the other way  
  
And keep my heart on hold  
  
But every time I'm close to you  
  
I loose my self control …/  
  
Marron:  
  
I really feel like looking at him once more…I really can't understand this feeling…  
  
its as if I'm losing my self-control…just being next time him makes me wanna get  
  
close to him and hold him close to me…to feel his light of love once again in his  
  
embrace…  
  
Chaiki:  
  
I feel myself losing my control rapidly…how I wish I could go over to her and  
  
hold her tightly in my arms…to show her how deeply I love her, to tell her how  
  
I truly feel about her…but…I can't, after all that I have done to her…I can't no longer  
  
do that…  
  
/ Why can't I laugh  
  
Why must I cry  
  
Give me just one good reason why...  
  
Why does it rain  
  
Here in my heart  
  
Every day that we're apart /  
  
Marron: "…erm…Chaiki…"  
  
Chaiki: "Yes…I…I'm…"  
  
Marron: "…"  
  
Chaiki: "I just want to say that I'm really sorry for hurting you…I truly am…  
  
but I really can't live without you…I need you…."  
  
Marron: "…"  
  
Chaiki: "May I…come over? Please…?"  
  
Marron: "….o…ok…"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Marron looked down while Chaiki climbed over from his balcony to hers…  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chaiki: "Listen, Marron, I really didn't mean to lie to you, and I really didn't want to hurt you…  
  
I really do love you deeply, in fact, I love you much deeper than I love myself…  
  
My heart, my soul…its all in your hands now…and nothing can change that!…"  
  
Marron: "If you really are telling the truth…then why? Why did you have to lie to me and  
  
not tell me that you were Sinbad and why did you have to deceive my feelings ?  
  
I really hate you for doing that! And I vow to myself that I won't believe anyone anymore…"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was not long before Marron felt a pair of strong arms suddenly wound  
  
around her, bringing her close to him…  
  
Chaiki: "I'm sorry that I did all that to you…I didn't mean to hurt you…  
  
I just didn't want you to continue being the Kaito Jeanne…as I  
  
fear that your life might be in danger…I'm really sorry…and I'll do anything  
  
just to get you back…"  
  
The next thing Chaiki felt was Marron's arms, too, wounding around him…  
  
Marron:"It's okay…I guess I'll forgive you this time…please don't hurt me again…ok?"  
  
Chaiki: "Thank you…my love…it will never ever happen again…not now…not forever…"  
  
Marron smiled at Chaiki, and she got back an even bigger smile from Chaiki…  
  
Chaiki: "I love you…more than anything in the world…"  
  
Marron: "…me too my dear Chaiki…me too…"  
  
/Why does it rain  
  
Here in my heart  
  
Every day that we're apart  
  
Why can't it be  
  
Just you and me  
  
What will it take to make you see  
  
These are the words  
  
To my heartbreak lullaby …/  
  
Chaiki looked deeply into Marron's eyes, full of love…  
  
He leant forward…and in no time…their lips met…  
  
The stars were still shining brightly, and it now seems that they were now  
  
shining for two lovers…happily together once again, in each other's embrace…  
  
giving each other their light of love…  
  
Chaiki: "I'll never hurt you again…I love you…"  
  
Marron: "Thank you…Chaiki…I love you too…"  
  
  
  
~My Heartbreak Lullaby…~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author's notes: So how was it? Is it ok or does it sux? Pleeeeaaaase review it…  
  
I really wanna know what people think of my fics….thanx again!!^^ 


End file.
